Thing's Left Unsaid
by glowzilla48
Summary: 2 Years have passed since the Invader known as Zim reappears in Dib's life, how will things change between the two enemies? You have to forget and forgive the past before you can make any headway into a new life. Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, I wish I owned it though. This is a Zadr Fic so anyone who doesn't like Zadr shouldn't read this story. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Glowzilla

Thing's Left Unsaid

The night air was crisp, washing over my face like waves of fire, stinging my cheeks and burning my eyes through the fake lenses. I had been walking for some time now, not sure of where I was headed, or of any direction that I was going, I just knew that I needed out of that house for a while.

Making my way down the city streets, far away from the culled-sack in which I lived, I traveled further, replaying the transmission that I had received none but a few hours earlier.

My tallest's, the rulers of the Irken empire, had decided that my usefulness was up. In their recorded message that was sent to me, instead of a face to face message, they told me of the lies, and the truth that was so well hidden behind my eager eyes to please them. I had grown considerably, about 6 feet to be precise, and my pack had started to translate data more effectively, giving me a keener outlook on situations, and making it easier to get out of unfathomable outcomes. With my age up as well, the tallests decided that now since I was functioning properly, that they would tell me the truth.

Tears welled at the edges of my eyes but I refused to let them slide down my face, relishing in the fact that I could keep my invader title, but would be unrecognized as a true invader, and that my mission was now a reconnaissance mission, only to gather information, and to relay it to the tallests if I wanted to. But from now on, I was formerly discharged, and my status was "Permanent Vacation".

What hurt the most out of everything that had happened was my own stupidity for not realizing that it was all just a game. I was nothing more than a pawn for their own amusement, and when I was done making them laugh, it was time to throw me away.

I could say that I've seen worse done to other invaders, but I haven't, I couldn't even think of one person who was as blind as me, to not see the treatment I was put through, and to still go through it. I was so blind to my own ego, that it actually surprised me when the truth came, but after a while of replaying the memories of my past with my new-found wisdom, I realized that I was a fool for ever thinking I was an equal to any of the other invaders.

But as the discussion in my head grew to be painful, I finally noticed that my eyes had betrayed me, and the quiet river of tears being shed down my cheeks were getting me strange looks from the people I was passing. Wiping my eyes quickly to hide the blue tears, I hurried into a building, not noticing what it was as I rushed inside to hide from the cold and the onlookers. The wind had picked up, so the warmth inside was a granted welcome.

Noticing the sign that read sit anywhere, I took the liberty of doing just to a table and sitting down, hiding my face from the people around me, I didn't even notice the hostess come up to me until she started talking. From the look of the building I could guess that it was some kind of bar, but it had several stages around the room and one large stage in the middle, with poles placed unceremoniously around the room as well, and on top of the stages.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" said the hostess with a wide smile. I looked up, brought out of my retrieve by her bubbly voice and eager attitude. I noticed that she didn't look like a regular server, wearing a very short skirt with frills on it, and a white shirt that didn't cover her stomach, complete with a bright pink bra underneath. Her stocking were fishnet and she completed the ensemble with bright red high heel pumps that made her almost as tall as me.

"Water, please" I practically wheezed out, starting to make the connection on what type of 'Bar' I had entered into. "Be right back with that sugar" she said in a velvety voice, leaning over me to brush some of my hair out of my face and then sauntering off. Since my adaptation to the Earths atmosphere, I was able to become desensitized to the harmful chemicals that lived inside the earth water. It no longer burned my skin and I no longer needed to bathe in past, which became quite irritating from time to time.

Going back to the conversation inside my head, I replayed my earlier mistake of just wandering into an unknown building. I should leave this place, said a voice in my head, you're in a strip club! Invaders don't go to strip clubs, this is below us! But then the memory of the transmission came back and my head bowed. Well I may not be an invader anymore, so what's the harm of watching some performers take off their clothes? I have to admit to myself that the females of the planet can be pleasing to watch from time to time, but none have ever motivated me to want to copulate with them. The thought of going home at the moment in the cold was a dreaded thought, and I welcomed the strip club as a good distraction for the time being.

A few minutes later the hostess returned to my table with the water, setting it down in front of me before giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to be bothered at the moment.

"I'm just wondering what a stud like you is doing in a place like this", said the hostess with a sly grin. "Did your girlfriend break up with ya or something? Or maybe your boyfriend? Depending if you swing that way?" Her question caught me off guard, and I looked at her with a strange look, copying her own. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

Cocking her head to the side she gave me a smile and replied, "Well, you just look a little sad and mopey at the moment. Most guys who come in without an automatic smile on their face are mopey about losing their girlfriends, and want to get back at them by taking picture's with the strippers". She said all this matter of factly, and waited patiently for my response.

Again caught off guard for looking sad in front of the humans, I made a quick reply, hoping it would satisfy her curiosity and get her out of my hair.

"Actually, if you could call it a similar situation, I was just told that my employment at my firm was no longer required, and that I was basically fired. So I figured this would help me take my mind off of the whole situation". It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely true either, seeing as how I was still getting the benefits of being an invader, and I was still allowed to return to my planet, but it was only for supplies runs, and then I had to come back to earth. This was my permanent home now, my eternal vacationing spot that I could never leave.

The hostess gave me the saddest looks I have ever seen be worn on a human, and rushed me with a hug, her rather large boobs squishing my face. I could feel my cheeks heat up at her close proximity, and could smell the scent of her perfume even stronger through my antenna, which lay flat against my head under the wig.

"Oh honey, you poor sweet little thing! I can't believe you were fired and you came all the way here to get away from your troubles! Now don't you worry, Sallies gonna treat you really nice so you don't have anything to worry bout ok? Now just relax, and you'll be in for a real treat".

Unhinging my face from her boobs, I couldn't help but reply with a small thank you as she walked away, winking and then turning and bustling through some curtains to what I presume was back stage. Fixing my hair so that it was no longer crooked on my head, I let myself relax to the comfortable atmosphere and tasteful music that played all around me, allowing myself a break and a small smile.

As I sipped my water through the twisty straw that they gave me, a change in the music occurred playing through the speakers on the ceiling, letting me know something was going on. The lights diming around the restaurant with only the middle stage lit up, a spotlight shown on one pole in the middle of the stage. I guess it's starting I said to myself, reclining back in my chair so I could watch the show. It hadn't dawned on me until I actually looked around the bar/ restaurant, but it had become quit full with humans, allot of whom were men and women, all gathered around the middle stage as the music picked up in tempo.

I found myself easily relaxed by the music as I awaited the dancers, and couldn't help but feel that maybe the night wouldn't be so bad, and I would figure things out later. But for now, I just wanted to see something gyrate.

As the songs picked up more, the first couple of dancers made their way onto the stage. There were three to be precise, one in the middle which was a tall leggy blond with what looked like a bright red bathing suite adorning her body, only it had black lace around the cleavage area, and there were strands of beads running down the sides of her legs from the fabric of the suite. The two dancers to her left and right were men, with big muscled arms and only wearing black pants with a black bow tie around their necks, completely topless. They helped the leggy blond do some of her performance, tossing her from one guy to the other as she swung on the pole. The whole ordeal made me feel like I was watching some of the female Irkens as they learned battle moves. The dances were a mix between agility, flexibility, and for sheer enjoyment, as well as a good workout. When the first dance was over, everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered, and I was surprised to find myself clapping along with them, becoming excited to see the next dance.

After three or four more dances, all being better than the last, the music started to change, and the atmosphere in the room did as well. All in one moment, the females in the club not part of the dance crew rushed to the edge of the middle stage, squealing with joy at the upcoming dance, all of them holding their wallets like their lives depended on it.

As they waited for the next dancer, the hostess returned to my table carrying another glass of water and set it down in front of me. "So how are you liking the show so far?" she asked, giving me a wide grin.

"The show is actually pretty good, and turned out to be a great distraction for me, but I have to ask, why are there so many women here if it's a strip club? I mean I get why they would want to watch some of the men dancers, but they don't really do much else than help the female dancers. And I have a hard time believing their all lesbians." Zim looked at the hostess waiting for her answer, and was shocked to see her burst out laughing. "Oh man sugar you really are a newbie" she said between snickers. "But you are right, the women up front are not lesbians, but we do have one male dancer that dances for them, and I gotta say, if I wasn't waiting tables and I could get away with it, I'd top him right on stage, because man is he HOT!, as well as his body!". "You may not get much of a kick out of it, but he is fun to look at, even some of the guys who are respectably straight can't help but watch him".

"Is he really that good?" I asked out of suspicion, not really caring too much for the males of the species, but knowing that if this new dancer was as good as they say he is, then there wasn't any harm in downloading the moves into my pack for later and turning them into battle moves.

"Honey, you'll just have to watch and see for yourself. And don't feel bad if you get turned on, allot of guys do when they first see him, he kind of looks like a chick when he's doing the moves, cause he's got such a cute baby face ya know? Anyways have fun". And she walked off, leaving Zim to ponder about the mysterious dancer who was even better than the females, and couldn't help but get excited.

The music soon turned into a faster tempo and Zim could swear he felt the vibrations from the music radiating off of the stage and hitting his antenna, making his body sway, watching the stage intently until finally, he showed up.

The shock that hit Zim was so hard that he almost fell out of his chair when he saw who was dancing. Mouth hanging open he watched the fluid motions of the body onstage, unable to look away as the man sprung up expertly, swinging on and off the pole with a grace any fighter of Irk would be jealous of, slipping his legs firmly around the pole, he slowly sunk to the floor, touching a woman's cheek and smiling as she screamed and swooned. The routine was even more spectacular than any of the female dancers combined, and the flexibility of those long lean muscles had Zim watching in wonder of how much the human had grown and developed since their middles school and high school days.

"I can't believe I found him" whispered Zim in awe as he watched the Dib human flow languidly to the music, as if that was all he could hear as he moved around on stage, not once deterring from the rhythm, and ending the moves with the song, flowing to a graceful stop, and then bowing to the crowd of cheering females. His ensemble was something else entirely as well. Looking the human up and down, Zim couldn't help but notice the tight leather pants that fit snug around the humans muscle developed legs, hanging tight around his hips, a silver chain adorning the belt loops. A tight bright red shirt covered the human's thin lithe chest, giving no room to the imagination as you could count the muscles that adorned the thin body. His arms had fishnet bands running from the sleeves of his shirt, pronouncing the muscles in his arms and shining lightly with sweat.

Zim didn't even realize he was standing, making his way towards the stage, as if hypnotized by the human himself, unable to look away as he neared him. The Dib beast not even noticing his presence as the Irken Invader came closer and closer to his target.

Zim was almost able to touch the stage when something stirred in the crowd. A clatter could be heard and the next thing Zim new, he was being pushed back by a crowd of women, a circle forming in the middle of the floor just a few feet from the stage. Zim could hear yelling, and when he looked on, he saw Dib in the middle of the circle with a very drunk customer. The customer was yelling about something or other, and how he thought Dib had touched his woman and he didn't like it, and was being none too gentle with his rough shoves to Dibs chest.

In that moment, rage seemed to engulph Zim's senses as he watched what was happening, not liking at all how the human was touching the Dib, and pushed past the women in the circle, coming front and center to stand between Dib and the drunkard.

"Zim!?" said Dib in shock as he watched the alien step in front of him, not being able to say anything else as the alien invader he had lost touch with 2 years ago came forth in front of his very eyes.

"We will talk later Dib filth" said Zim in a menacing tone, making Dib shiver out of habit at hearing his voice. "Just move out of Zim's way".

"What's this HUH!? You getting your boyfriend to help you in a fight you little queer ball?" That patron was getting rather annoying, so Zim decided to not let him say anymore words, and fluidly punched the man straight in the jaw, holding back his strength enough not to kill the poor bastard, but enough to send him flying into a couple of tables and into the wall.

Smiling proudly at his handiwork, Zim then turned to face the human looking up at him, his wide amber eyes portraying an emotion Zim had never seen before, making something in his squeedily spootch knot and twist as he watched the human shift his feet under his gaze.

Noticing that they were getting more attention than Zim wanted for the night from the speechless onlookers, Zim took hold of Dib's wrist, yanking lightly, "were leaving Dib filth, collect your things and meet me outside". A slight nod from Dib told the Alien he wouldn't resist, giving Zim the go ahead to wait outside for him while he got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Things Left Unsaid:

Chapter 2

I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters, I wish I did though.

Read and review please! ^_^

Waiting for Dib outside of the club/ bar, Zim replayed the earlier dance Dib had done and marveled at the smooth movements the human had displayed, as well as the accuracy of the steps he took and the way the dance seemed to come together.

Every twirl, every glide, every lift onto the pole was magnificent, but something else stood out among the moves. Each step, twist and turn was a dedicated movement for a specific fighting style, but since it was so methidolical, it could be seen as dancing.

Zim couldn't help smiling to himself as he realized that Dib had incorporated his old fighting style into a type of strip dance. The only thing Zim felt was odd about the whole dance was that not once did the human remove his clothes. Although Zim didn't mind watching the display and marveling at the way Dib's tight ensemble clung to his body, he couldn't stop the voice in the back of his head whisper, "You know you wanted to see him naked."

Zim didn't wait very long for the human to emerge from the strip club/ bar he was just in, trying to hide the bright blush that had painted his face as he took in the sight of the human before him now. Clad in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black hoodie and a pair of leather boots with a few silver buckles adorning the sides completed the human's new outfit. Zim almost smacked himself when his brain brought forth the previous ensemble the human had been wearing, remembering the tight black pants and tight shirt that pronounced every one of his muscles, almost cringing when the voice inside his head said, "You want to see him in that again, don't lie to yourself."

"How did you find me?" cut in the human's voice, dragging Zim away from his minor argument with his inner mind and looking towards the human standing directly in front of him.

"What do you mean how did I find you!? I just walked into this bar to find you dancing around like a stripper! And you have some nerve, disappearing for 2 whole years! Where in fact did you go huh!?"

The alien was practically livid, staring at the boy who throughout high school and middle school was his main target, his main enemy, the one he was meant to destroy when he took over this filth ball of a planet, and then suddenly….. he vanished without a trace.

Zim had searched for months on end for the stupid human, checking everywhere in the little town that they resided, even managing to find his way around the city but to no avail. The human had vanished, leaving Zim by himself alone in the little house he was now forced to claim as his home. It didn't stop Zim from looking every chance he got for the human, but a few months turned into a year, and Zim had since moved out of that house into another area, blending in with the human surroundings a bit more as his pack began to function properly.

Zim now resided in another city, a whole new house was built to maintain human appearances and his labs were expanded, as well as the height of his house for Zim had grown taller, much much taller. In fact if Zim measured himself properly, he would be as tall as his Tallest's, but that fact didn't matter now that he was banished from Irk.

Zim wouldn't dare admit that he was worried about the human throughout his disappearance, but seeing him now, standing in front of the ex- invader, Zim couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that the human was in fact still alive and seemingly doing fine.

It didn't look as if the human was going to answer his question, looking away from the invader and shifting his feet. The human almost looked sad for a brief moment before he righted himself and looked back into Zim's eyes, an emotion running through the human's eyes that Zim couldn't place.

"Gaz and I had to move away since dad died, we had a few different homes that could handle two kids, but we had to be separated for a short while as well. Once I turned 18 I started looking for a job, and could finally afford to rent an apartment for me and Gaz to live in. It was hard at first cause no one wanted to hire a little kid ya know? But I finally found this job and went to get Gaz when I had the apartment set up. She didn't want to come back with me when I finally found her though. I had asked why but she said she wanted to find her own way in the world and didn't want to be a bother to me. I tried to explain that we should stick together cause were all we have left, but she said she would be fine on her own." The humans voice cracked a little and I could tell he was about to start crying. Changing the subject I offered for him to come to my home to explain the rest of his story, fearing for a moment he would reject my offer.

It had been so long since I had last seen the human I didn't want to risk the chance of him running off again. So any chance I could have to spend a little more time with him, I was willing to take.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, as if shocked that I would offer such a request, for him to be able to come into my house without needing to sneak in. He thought for a moment before answering with a soft "yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Things Left Unsaid

Chapter #3.

By Glowzilla:

I don't own invader Zim, Wish I did. Read and Review!

The walk back to my home was uneventful, making our way through the crowded city streets before coming up to a neighborhood that was relatively quiet, a huge contrast to the loud streets of the city, with its bustling citizens and noisy car horns that seem to never end. Zim considered himself lucky for finding the relatively quiet neighborhood, since with his increased height his antenna grew as well, picking up more sounds and movements with their added length. The noise was sometimes so unbearable he would often find himself in the basement of the labs, in the soundproof room he had built for himself just to get some peace of mind.

Although he had grown used to the noise and could stand a fair amount of the sounds, he still found himself suffering from a minor headache by the end of the day. The music in the clubs tonight not all that unbearable, but the sound waves still seemed to reverberate in his head, down to the tips of his antenna. Too much noise the alien concluded, hurt his brain.

Coming up to a medium size house in the middle of a row of houses, Zim turned abruptly, leading up the pathway to the small porch to a bright blue door.

The house itself was rather nice, though it was too bland for Zim's taste. He would have liked to add more color, but his picky neighbors through a fit when he painted the house purple with bright green trim along the windows. At the time Zim figured if he could make his house stand out, the Dib human would be able to find him easier. But all he really got for his troubles was an angry neighbor accusing him of trying to bring hooligans into their residence with his outlandish house color.

So Zim with a heavy heart re- painted the house white, but painted the trim of the windows bright pink and the porch a light blue with white trim on the railings and the bars, as well as the instep of the stairs. His house stood out, but at least the neighbors weren't going to complain to him at 6 in the morning when they got their paper.

Dib seemed at a loss when they came up to the odd looking house. What happened to all the purple and green the alien loved so much? He thought to himself, quietly following the alien up the steps of the porch and through the bright blue door, coming face to face with what looked like another world.

The house Zim lived in stunned Dib beyond words. Sure the outside was nice, but the inside was something else entirely. Dib actually thought for a brief moment that Zim had transported them to another planet, and through the door of the house was the portal to another world. Dib hesitantly stepped inside while Zim closed the door behind him, watching the human as he looked around his base.

While looking around Dib concluded that the alien liked the color purple and green, for the house had many shades of both colors, as well as some splashes of pinks and reds, along with a small amount of black. The floor was a plush light purple carpet that sunk in whenever you took a step, making it so that you could practically sleep on it if you wanted to.

The house itself was sectioned off and had many rooms on the first floor, all covered by the same carpet. The kitchen was huge as well, which surprised Dib because he didn't think Zim could cook, although the same didn't go for Gir. The little insane robot would probably ruin this kitchen if he was allowed.

The rest of the house seemed to be a maze, filled with large rooms each with their own bathroom and then a master bedroom down the hall, which Dib concluded was Zims room. Peeking inside he found a large circular bed with deep red sheets, the same plush purple carpet flowing into the room as well. Off to the right was the bathroom which sported light pink granite tile and a large porcelain tub in the middle of the floor. There was also a walk in shower, but Dib figured the alien probably used the tub more, although if he couldn't use water, what would come out of the faucet?

Zim, watching the human quietly had followed him throughout the house, keeping himself a safe distance from the earthling as he meandered through the halls, and into rooms, a curious gaze plastered onto his face as he took in Zims new living quarters.

Zim couldn't help smiling to himself as he watch the earth brat, taking in his appearance as he walked, noting all of the changes that were made since high school when last he saw him.

The Dib had indeed gotten taller, but not as tall as Zim had grown which surprised even the invader. Zim now stood a staggering 6'4 while Dib he guessed was only 5'9. This made the Irken smile a little more as he relished a quiet victory for outgrowing the Dib human.

Looking more closely at the human, Zim noted in the back of his mind that the human's hair had pretty much stayed the same. Shaved on all sides except for the top which lightly sprouted soft tufts of pitch black hair, which deeply contrasted with his ivory skin and bright piercing gold eyes.

Zim could actually feel himself shiver every time the earthling caught his eye, making his body quiver in anticipation and excitement at the revelation that Zim had found his human again.

Those eyes belong to Zim the alien thought. They are mine and mine alone.

Zim didn't even want to think about the possibility of the human disappearing again, the first time had been torture and if it happened again, Zim could honestly say he would go crazy.

He didn't want to admit it, but Zim really did care for the earthling, something in his internal organs told him so, making him want to grab the human and hold him close, to forbid him to ever leave the aliens side ever again. To mark him as his own so no one would ever touch his property.

But Zim knew he couldn't respond like that, and had to physically restrain himself from grabbing the human every time they passed in the halls during the human's exploration. If Zim was too rough with getting his feelings across and not giving the human enough time to acclimate himself to the advances, the Dib would surely leave again.

Just the thought of the human pushing him away had Zim hugging his arms tighter to his chest, digging his claws into his skin to make sure he didn't react on impulse.

"Where's your lab?" the humans voice cut into the silence like a knife, straying Zim from his thought and focusing his eyes on the human, realizing they had made it back to the living room.

"The labs down below if you want to see it, but I'll have to have the computer scan you first before we go in, just so that the defenses don't attack you when we get into the lift. I've upped the security so that only my bio- signatures can enter unharmed. Even Gir isn't allowed down there anymore. Although he likes to get himself blown up every once in a while by the computer, and I think the computer likes blowing him up." With a small smile Zim looked to the human, gouging his reactions and feeling pride swell as Dib gave him a look of pure fascination from hearing the information.

"You've changed allot since we've last seen each other Zim," chuckling lightly the human looked down and shifted his feet. "I guess I'm just surprised to see just how many changes actually took place." Looking up to the alien in front of him Dib smiled, "You've grown too, didn't think that would happen either."

"Yes, that surprised me the most out of everything else, I didn't think I would get so tall, I would have thought you'd be taller than me by now." With a wide smile the alien seemed to tower over the human, getting up close to his face as he took in his appearance. The smile fell somewhat as the human shifted slightly under his gaze, backing away slightly from the taller male.

"Why do you shy away from me Dib? Am I that unpleasing to be around?" backing off just slightly to give the other space, Dib seemed to right himself and give the alien a weak look.

"I'm just still waiting for this all to be a dream and I'm going to wake up any second in my own home, getting ready for another day of work you know? I never would have expected to see you again but now here you are, being formal towards me, not attacking me, and even offering to let me see your labs, it just all feels sort of unreal."

Zim could see the confusion in Dibs eyes as he looked towards him, understanding his misplaced trust in the other but wanting to show that he didn't intend to fight the human any more. Wanting instead something entirely different from the human that stood before him now.

"Zim wishes to form a truce with you earthling, I do not wish to fight any-more for I have no reason to." Zim stated this matter of factly which earned another confused look from the human.

"I though the earth was your planet to invade and conquer by your species." Said Dib with a light smile, "what changed your mind to stop invading?"

Zim looked away with a small smile of his own, though the action didn't hide the hurt that welled behind his eyes as he replayed the transmission from earlier in his head.

"Zim, Zim has no more mission", said Zim quietly. "Since my Pak has started to update information and relay it correctly, I was informed by my Tallest's that I was now on a permanent vacation. I cannot go back to my planet to live any- more, and can only return once in a while to make supplies runs. All in all, I'm officially no longer an Invader. The Earth is my home now, and will be for the remainder of my life."

Zim said all of this with his head down, eyes trained on the floor, not willing to look up to see the presumed smirk on the humans face. He could already feel the prickle of tears scorching his eyes, begging for release as he waited for the human to scream 'victory for Earth!', or what he thought the human would say to be along those lines.

What he didn't expect however, was for the human to reach forward and capture him in a tight hug. His lithe arms ensnaring around the trained Invader, gripping him tightly as he brought his head down onto Zim's broad chest, breathing lightly and quietly whispering, "I'm so sorry Zim."

The Invader had to catch his breath as the human grabbed him, shifting lightly in his arms and slowly bringing his up and around the earthling's waist, pulling him closer still and burying his head atop his skull. The light fluffy hair tickling his face as his scarlet eyes took in the human before him. He almost didn't catch the 'I'm sorry' the human had given him in his surprised daze.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about earthling, I don't know why you would think there is reason to be, it is not your fault my leaders decided to kick me out,….. but I do appreciate the gesture at comfort."

Lightly tightening his grip Dib brought his face up to look at Zim. "But this meant so much to you, being an invader I mean. Of course I didn't like the fact that you were trying to take over the world, but for them to just toss you away like that!, it's just so unfair!"

Zim had to smile then, tears long forgotten as he saw the raw emotion in the human's eyes. He really did feel genuine hurt for the Invader, and that fact made something in Zims chest squeeze, almost to the point where he thought he couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Dib human, you don't understand how happy that has made me."

Dib could feel his face heat up at Zims words and at their close proximity, just realizing now that they were hugging for far longer than a normal hug would entail, and made a move to back away from the alien.

Zim could feel the human move but kept his grip around his waist, watching the humans face change color as he realized he couldn't back away from him.

Before the human could ask Zim cut in, "I want to ask you something Dib, and I want you to think about it before you answer me."

The human shifted his gaze back to the invader, still slightly confused as to why he couldn't stop the hug, but didn't feel all that uncomfortable with the situation. It had been so long since he had contact with another person that the warmth of the embrace was a welcome invitation.

"What is it Zim?" asked Dib slowly, becoming concerned with the Invaders hard stare that was directed towards his eyes.

Zim thought for a minute, weighing the options of his next move before deciding, to hell with being cautious! And asked the one question that has been running through his mind since he's seen the human in the club.

"Dib human, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Glowzilla**

**Things Left Unsaid**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've literally been swamped with school work that I haven't had time to update. I'll try to get one posted at least once a week, but I'm sorry for any delays. Enjoy this chapter! Oh! And thanks for the reviews; they make me smile when I see them in the morning!**

Dib could feel his face heat up as he stared at Zim in disbelief. Why would he ask me such a question!? Dib thought frantically, he can't really want me to move in with him, does he? I mean we have been enemies since middle school! And now that we found each other, even though he's not an invader anymore, I can't believe that would really change how he feels, or felt about me all those years ago.

The more Dib thought about the strange question that through him off guard, the more frantic his thoughts became. What if this is all just a trick to get me to believe he's been abandoned, and then when I have my back turned he gets rid of me for good!? Or what if I agree to move in with him and he decides to do experiments on me while I'm sleeping!? Or what if he feeds me to Gir, or lets Gir eat all of my clothes!? I just don't know what's going on anymore!

The more scenarios Dib came up with that involved Gir eating him or Zim experimenting on him had Dibs head reeling. Zim saw the humans expressions change while he waited for Dib to give him an answer, and started to become anxious when he saw more than once, a look of fear cross into the humans eyes as he pondered the question.

Releasing the human from their awkward hold, Zim looked down at the human's still puzzled and slightly fear-filled face. This isn't going like I planned thought Zim sadly, and pondered on his earlier eagerness to just ask the human outright for him to stay without thinking about the actual weight his question held.

Moving in with your enemy, now that's something to really think about, and knowing Dib, he's probably conjured up a whole list of horrible scenarios that end with him being eaten or dissected in some way. Zim couldn't hold back a small smile that made it to his lips as he reminisced on the days of actually wanting to dissect the human. But now that the weight and the hurt he felt when the human disappeared made itself known to the invader, Zim couldn't stand the thought of losing Dib any time soon. No, Zim wanted to keep the human near him at all times, the new feelings that had become apparent inside of him forced him to realize that he needed Dib, more than he was willing to admit to himself.

Zim could forget about the tallests and the empire, as long as Dib was willing to stay by his side. But with the way the human was looking from the floor to the door made Zim think that maybe Dib didn't need him the way he needed Dib, and it just made it hurt more the longer the minutes ticked by as the invader waited for an answer that was sure to end in disaster.

I came on too strong thought Zim, I'm such an idiot and he's going to hate me! I can't believe I asked him that so quickly! Maybe I should tell him to leave and come back when he has an answer so he doesn't feel rushed. But what if he runs away and never comes back? Zim doesn't want that. But what can I do to make this right so that he doesn't fear me!? Zim… doesn't know what to do.

When the arms that were once holding Dib released him he looked up to the invader, wondering what had brought on the sudden movement, but was also relieved to have some space. It's not that he didn't want to be near the invader, but the whole situation had him asking questions, and coming up with answers to strange theories that weren't all that pretty. Dib didn't want to admit to himself or to Zim that he was still a bit scared of the ex- invader, and from the time of Dibs 'disappearance' Dib had had some experiences in the foster home situation that made him slightly more wary of certain situations. If Dib moved in with Zim and things went south, Dib wondered if he could get out of the situation unscathed. Although he may have been overthinking the whole situation, the time he spent in foster care made him rethink allot of things, and also made him unable to trust people as much or as willingly as he used to.

It wasn't all Zim's fault, or his fear of Zim, but Dibs inability to get past that fear of living with someone he barely knows. And although he was strong in foster care for his sister, Dib still suffered nightmares from his experience, and couldn't get past the habit of looking over his shoulder for an attacker.

Dib was more or less afraid of what Zim would say if he saw Dib having a panic attack, or if he woke up the invader at night with the screams his nightmares forced from his mouth. The memories of foster care still plaguing him, even during normal, every- day routines.

Zim might become overwhelmed with his new house mate and decide that he couldn't live with him anymore, and that's what scared Dib. He didn't want Zim to see him weak, and these occurrences Dib had made him the weakest, most vulnerable person in existence. Even now as he stands in front of the invader, Dib can't help but come up with multiple escape plans and attack plans he might have to use in case of an oncoming fight.

Looking up into Zim's eyes however had Dib faltering in the spiel his mind was throwing at him. He didn't expect the invader to look so, so sad and fragile in that moment. And when their eyes met, Zim broke the silence, shifting even further away from the human so as not to try and grab him if he attempted to leave.

"Zim, would like to apologize if he has offended you Dib- friend, I can see that my question has caught you off guard and is somewhat troubling your brain meats, but please believe me when I say that I genuinely want you to stay with me. And if you still feel like this is all a trick, I will in whatever way you wish, show you that I won't be a threat to you. So please just, just think about it before you outright say no. I don't want to beg, but your disappearance has made me realize that, that you, to me, are well, I, I just, don't want to lose you again."

Now that really caught Dib off guard, and he couldn't help but smile a little at the aliens flushed face and garbled words. The statement was so genuine, and so raw with natural emotion, that Dib wondered just how much his disappearance really affected Zim. He'd have thought that with his presence gone, Zim could take over the world without any troubles, and during the first year of his absence, Dib couldn't help but continually look out of any window or roof top to gaze at the sky in order to catch a glimpse of the oncoming invasion. When none of that happened, Dib had first guessed that Zim had left the planet, making the want to find the invader nil and for a short period he had forgotten about Zim.

It wasn't until his year in foster care that Dib began to remember the invader, and wanted so badly for Zim to just appear at the house one day and demand he come back with him. Dib wouldn't have cared where he would have ended up, he just knew that Zim would have made it better, and allot more interesting. He kept thinking, and letting his imagination soar on the days when his life in the house became bad, what would happen if the invasion did come. He would come up with scenarios about his foster house being exploded, but it wouldn't be because of the invasion. Zim would be there, helping Dib plant the bombs around the house while his so called foster parents were still passed out on the couch. These thoughts and imaginations are what kept Dib from going completely insane, deciding he wanted to live a better life than what was given to him. The day he turned 18 was the day he finally left that house and went in search of a job. Anything worked so when he was hired in the strip bar, he accepted without complaint.

He didn't start out a dancer, but worked his way up to becoming one since their tips were phenomenal. But he never took off his clothes. There was a reason behind it, but it was one he didn't want anyone to discover, and since his dancing was so good no one complained.

"Zim, listen, there's thing about me that, well…. I don't want you to find out about, and by me living here, I'm just scared you'll see these things and hate me for them." Dib tried his best to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but his voice wavered a bit. As much as he tried to deny it, Dib was actually ecstatic about seeing someone from his past, and all the more enthralled to hear that they wanted him to stay with them, even if only to keep in touch or to keep track of, Dib wasn't sure.

"You should know by now Dib- human that Zim knows all about your paranormal obsessions, and is even granting you access to his labs, so there's no need to hide that from Zim. Although it did bother me in the past when you spied on me, I won't look down upon it now since we will be living together." This was all stated mater of factly as Zim hoisted his hands upon his own hips, tilting his body to the side as if to say, Duh, that was a stupid thing for you to be worried about. But Dib quietly shook his head at Zim's mistaken thought's, knowing that explaining to the alien about his nightmares and panic attacks without actually telling him about them was going to be hard and complicated, so he just decided with a heavy heart to tell the alien what he would be getting into if he let him stay in the house.

Stepping back from the alien a little more, Dib hesitantly began to remove his black hoodie, getting it over his head and then tossing it lightly to the floor. Then, ever so slowly, Dib began to remove the bright red shirt that clung tightly to his body, revealing more and more of his pale alabaster flesh to the alien before him.

Zim stood stock still as Dib began to undress, confused beyond belief on why the human was suddenly taking his clothes off in front of him and trying desperately to quell the sudden burning in his face.

But as soon as the shirt left the human's skin and he turned around, his back to the alien, did Zim finally piece together why the human never removed his clothes on the strip club stage. A slow burning rage seemed to boil in the invader as he stared at the being in front of him, lost for words as he realized that this, was what Dib was referring to when he said 'there were things he didn't want Zim to find out about him.' The longer Zim stared however, the more he wanted, no, needed to find out about what happened to Dib the two years he had disappeared. Even if the human didn't want to share, this gruesome new evidence pushed Zim past his own limits to just let whoever did this to get off without being brutally murdered and or tortured for the rest of their measly existence.

The Dib was going to tell Zim what happened whether he liked it or not. And the Dib was going to stay with Zim, because Zim couldn't stand to let the human go after coming face to face with this new and harsh reality the teen had been living in up until now. He didn't even care if Dib put up a fight, or how many inconceivable plots or mind twists Dibs brain had come up with that tolled him living with the invader was a bad idea. Zim, at this moment, was not going to let his human, his Dib, out of his sight, even if it meant getting on his own knees and begging for the human to stay. He was not going to let him leave.


End file.
